


Irresistible

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life Gets Better Together [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Ciel Phantomhive, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: A rainy day turned sexy.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Life Gets Better Together [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095912
Kudos: 62





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this fic is actually my first smutty work in 5 years, but hopefully I did a decently horny job lmao. I mean, it's def a lot better than my previous smut fics, I can tell ya that with full confidence.
> 
> Ciel (21)  
> Sebastian (25)

Heavy rainfall descended upon London's citizens, drenching anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outdoors without proper protection against the relentless downpour. Luckily for most, they were holed up safely and warmly in their homes, or at their place of work. But for one Ciel Phantomhive, luck seemed to have bypassed him on this day.

The slate haired man stood underneath the short roof of a Starbucks, trying–but failing miserably–to stay hidden from the rain. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a futile attempt to keep warm, but his lithe body couldn't stop shaking from the wet cold.

With his car out of commission for another two days, Ciel had decided to walk to the nearest Starbucks for a coffee and something sweet for lunch. But it turned out, the coffee shop was closed for the day due to remodeling. And wouldn't you know it, the moment Ciel got through reading the paper taped to the door displaying the shop's apology–the rain began. What made the situation even worse, was that Ciel failed to bring an umbrella with him.

Though, to be fair, the weather report _had_ said the day would only be overcast. Then again, weather reports weren't always one-hundred percent accurate, so he still should've known better and brought one with him anyway.

Sebastian definitely wasn't going to let him live it down if he ended up becoming ill after this.

All he had wanted was to take a break from his grueling paperwork by having a nice, hot coffee and a slice of cake. That's all he'd wanted, for God's sake!

Ciel sighed loudly. "Please get here soon, Sebastian," he whispered, tightening his hold on himself when a particularly cold gust of wind blew past him.

After maybe another ten agonizing minutes of waiting, Ciel breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the familiar white Impala rolling into the parking lot, and pulling into one of the vacant parking spaces in front of the shop.

Ciel rushed to the passenger door and quickly yanked it open, throwing himself inside and shutting it just as quickly behind him.

"Oh my God, that was the worst thirty minutes of my life. Thank you for coming to get me, Seb," Ciel said, turning his head to look at his boyfriend in the driver's seat.

"It was no problem, darling." Sebastian smiled. "Back to your place, then?"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I still have a crap load of papers that need reading and signing before work tomorrow." The younger man sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"So, mind telling me how you got yourself into this situation in the first place?" Sebastian asked, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the Starbucks parking lot and into the road.

"Well, since it was lunchtime, I decided to take a break from my work and come out for a coffee and for something sweet. You know, a way to get away from work for a little while, and simultaneously eat and drink something that would give me the energy I needed to continue afterward. And so, since my car won't be fixed until Tuesday, I figured I'd walk to the nearest Starbucks from my flat. I just hadn't expected them to be closed... or for it to actually start raining."

"Or to bring an umbrella, as it would seem," Sebastian replied, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Let me guess, you saw a weather report saying it wouldn't rain today. Correct?"

Ciel opened and closed his mouth a few times, before lightly clearing his throat and responding, "W-well, I mean, I–" he sighed–"I suppose I should have still been prepared, regardless of that." The younger man sheepishly scratched the side of his neck.

His boyfriend chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, what I am going to do with you."

Ciel smirked as a lascivious thought formed in his mind–previous thoughts of paperwork and the uncomfortable feeling of his saturated clothes taking a backseat.

" _Wellll_ ," Ciel began in a low, suggestive tone. "I can think of a couple things you could do with me. Since I didn't get to have my coffee or cake, I could really use something else that's warm, mouth-watering, and just as energizing," he finished, placing his right hand on Sebastian's knee and giving it a squeeze, gazing at the older man with a ravenous look in his crystal blue eyes.

Sebastian slightly jumped when Ciel's hand landed on his leg, his skin flushing at the other man's words, and only flushed brighter when he spared a glance at Ciel's seductive looking face. Sebastian cleared his throat, and focused back on the road. "I thought you said you still had work to get down."

"I do, but I can spare some extra time if it's spent with my sexy, irresistible, skillful handed boyfriend."

Ciel slid his hand up higher, until it was resting on Sebastian's thigh.

"Come on, Seb, my afternoon's been shit. Don't you want to help make it better?" Ciel sensually bit his lip, trailing his hand further up Sebastian's thigh, until he reached his belt and hooked his fingers around the front, giving it a small tug. "And you know, it's also been awhile since we last spent some intimate, quality time together. I've been _aching_ for you since we last saw each other."

"Ciel, that was only two days ago." Sebastian gave a throaty chuckle. "Can you really not go that long without my touch, lovely?" He purred, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Ciel shook his head and let out a wanton moan. "I can't, you're much too irresistible. I always need you, I always miss you–your kiss, your touch, your voice... your raging hard cock deep inside me." The younger man let go of the belt, and grasped his boyfriend's already half-hard cock in his hand.

A sound between a groan and a growl escaped Sebastian, making the lust in Ciel's belly grow even stronger. He squeezed and rubbed his thighs together, desperately trying to gain some kind of friction against the throbbing between his legs.

"Oh, you little devil."

Before Ciel could fully register what was happening, the Impala was hastily driven into and parked in a large vacant parking lot, and his boyfriend was unbuckling both their seat belts and pulling Ciel into a fierce kiss–their tongues and teeth clashing against each other in a fit of raw, carnal desire.

Ciel raked his hands through Sebastian's ebony locks, moaning as the older man's lips left his and started leaving trails of bites and kisses down his neck.

"D-do– _ah!_ Do you h-have a condom?" Ciel managed to ask through the overwhelming pleasure that began coursing through him when Sebastian began palming him through his jeans, while still nipping and sucking on the younger man's neck.

Sebastian pulled away, but still kept his hand moving against Ciel's aching flesh.

"I don't, sadly." Sebastian then smirked deviously, unzipping Ciel's jeans with the same hand he'd been using to fondle him, before sliding the appendage into his pants and using two fingers to slowly begin messaging his sensitive bud, causing an electric spark of lust and pleasure to shoot through every inch of his body. "But that doesn't mean we still can't get each other off."

Ciel moaned loudly, hands clutching at his boyfriend's hair and jacket. " _Oh fuck_... well, a-as long as you m-make it up to me l-later."

The younger man fumbled to get the older's jeans open. Once he did, he slipped his hand into the other man's boxers and pulled out his fully erect cock. Already feeling his orgasm approaching, Ciel quickly started stroking the hard flesh, making a twisting motion with his hand, and swiping his thumb across the sensitive cockhead with every other stroke.

Sebastian moaned deeply, speeding up his ministrations on Ciel's erect bud.

"I promise, the minute we get to your flat– _oh fuck yeah, just like that_ –y-you're going to strip down to nothing, and I'm going to bend you over the back of the sofa, and fuck you right then and there, until I have you screaming my name over and over for everyone to hear."

" _Ohhhh,_ _fuck_. I want you so bad, Sebastian." Ciel threw his head back and moaned. "I want your cock in me so bad, I want to feel it stretch me wide open–fuck, I wanna be filled so badly," he whined.

Sebastian leaned forward and captured the younger man's lips into another hot, fiery kiss, tongue intertwining with his own. "Mmmm, how lucky did I get to have such a hungry little cockslut for a boyfriend," he murmured after pulling back, nipping at the younger's already kiss swollen lips.

"I may not be able to fill you the way you desire, at the moment, but–" the older man plunged the two fingers that had been stroking the younger's small cock, inside his dripping heat–"I can at least give your hungry hole a preview of what's to come."

Ciel cried out, more of his juices leaking out of him as Sebastian steadily thrusted his fingers in and out. Ciel's breathing grew more ragged, his orgasm approaching faster and faster with every deep thrust. He sped up his hand's movements along Sebastian's cock, giving most of his attention to the bright red, oozing tip, gazing longingly at the engorged flesh. God, how he wished he could wrap his mouth around it, to feel the older man generously splatter the back of his throat when he came.

"You want to suck my cock, don't you, lovely?"

Even in the throws of intense pleasure, his boyfriend was as perceptive as ever, Ciel thought.

Ciel whimpered at Sebastian's words. His boyfriend's baritone voice taking on a huskier tone, making the younger man's stomach flutter and tighten.

He lifted his gaze back up to Sebastian's dark, smoldering eyes. Those eyes held a hungry look in them, the kind of look a lion gives its prey before pouncing and tearing it apart, and devouring it without a second thought. Ciel wanted to be devoured. He wanted the man in front of him to slowly take him apart, to unleash the beast within and show him no mercy. He _craved_ it.

He was unable to speak through the cloud of lust and pleasure surrounding his mind, but still managed a small nod in response to his boyfriend.

"But it's my come you want the most, isn't it, baby?"

Ciel gave another nod, the pressure in his belly and between his thighs growing intense.

"Look at that, a cockslut and a cumslut all in one. It seems I got very lucky." The older man placed the thumb of the hand between his legs against the tip of his miniature cock, applying a small amount of pressure to it and beginning to gently roll it back and forth. "After I've gotten my fill of fucking you–even if I've already come again, I'll happily let you suck off whatever's left over. Maybe you'll even manage to make me come a third time. I'll be more than willing to paint that slutty little throat of yours white–just the way you desire."

That was it. It was all too much for his body to handle, he couldn't hold back any longer.

With a shout, Ciel came hard. He grinded down on Sebastian's fingers, coating the other man's hand in his come as he rode out his orgasm, walls clenching around the digits that continued thrusting in and out of his gushing, contracting hole.

The sound of a deep, guttural moan brought him back down from the high of orgasmic ecstasy, just in time to see thick, white ropes of come shoot of Sebastian's pulsating cock. Ciel moaned as he watched and felt some of the warm, white liquid land on the hand that was still wrapped around the hard, convulsing flesh. He worked Sebastian through the rest of his orgasm, licking his lips non-discreetly as the last few drops of his boyfriend's come were squeezed out.

His gaze was torn away, though, when Sebastian pulled him into a languid kiss. Ciel savored the current flavor of his boyfriend's mouth; he tasted of blueberry, most likely from one of his protein shakes he always had with lunch.

When the need for oxygen made itself known, they pulled apart, foreheads pressed against each other as they panted and caught their breath.

Ciel was the first to speak.

"That... definitely made... my afternoon... _so_ much better," Ciel panted, smiling lopsidedly.

Sebastian breathed a chuckle. "Perhaps you should... get stuck out in the rain... more often, darling. Because I'd be more than happy to... repeat this moment again."

Ciel broke into quiet laughter, for a moment. "Well, I think I'd prefer to _not_ be soaked in rain water the next time we do something like this."

Sebastian hummed. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very sexy soaked in rain water. The way your hair sparkles beautifully and drips with rain drops, how your clothes cling to your skin and show off your body–it really turns me on."

The older man kissed him deeply, eliciting a small whimper from the younger when he lightly brushed his thumb along the overly sensitive bundle of nerves between his thighs.

Begrudgingly, Ciel placed his clean hand on Sebastian's chest, and gently but firmly pushed the other man away.

"As much as I would love to start round two now, it'll be much more comfortable back at my place. You did promise to bend me over my sofa and fuck me until I'm screaming your name, after all."

"Indeed I did, and I'm a man of my word. Don't you worry, baby, I'll have you screaming my name _very_ soon," Sebastian replied, giving him a filthy smirk and wink.

Ciel smirked right back. "You better, Mr. Irresistible."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
